


Facetime

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Facetime, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Facetime

It was literally the worst day ever. My alarm didn't wake me so I was late to work. Then, I was yelled for taking my lunch break because I skipped breakfast to get to work. I, then, fell on my face when I tripped on a stupid a piece of fabric to later get the wrong piece of fabric for my project. Then, my date canceled on me bluntly saying he found a hotter girl. I. Need. A. Drink. 

I was walking home because I didn't have time to get my keys. Turns out, other cars decided to drench me in fucking dirty water since yesterday it rained. I walked in and was given a pity look from the desk lady. She just gave me a bar of chocolate and gave me a little pat on my back. 

I finally managed to open the door to my apartment and basically collapsed in my bathroom. I turned on the shower and rubbed all the stupid gunk off me. It felt so good getting the dirt to stop clinging to my skin. I walk out of the bathroom with a robe covering me and a towel wrapped around my hair. I dry myself and put on some tight tank top and short shorts. I grabbed the wine bottle and pop the cork open. I take a big gulp while messing with my phone and soon I get drunk. I was having fun, I remembered and suddenly it goes all blank. 

I awake in my bed and see that I was topless and braless. Okay. That was weird. I put my comfy shirt on since it was a day off for me. I look at my phone and notice something different.

It looked like I spilled some alcohol on it and when I look through my calls I see that I facetime Adrien. Oh shit. Please don't tell me I called Adrien when I was drunk. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. 

I hesitantly press the call button, and I hear a groggy groan. 

"H-hey Adrien," The groaning stops immediately and gulps. 

"H-hi Marinette." 

"Umm... I apparently called you yesterday, and I was wondering what it was? I was kinda-"

"Drunk?" He asked

"Yea." 

It was silent on both ends, and I think Adrien hanged up when I hear his voice again. 

"Well, it was certainly a thing that probably branded into my mind." I hear his voice say in light. 

I groan while dragging my hand down my face. 

"What did I do?" I could feel the heat going across my face.

"Princess, does he have a story for you!" I hear Plagg cackle and Adrien shout at him. 

"Shut up, Plagg! Sorry about him, again." I chuckle knowing full well how Adrien finds Plagg annoying and Tikki as well. 

We both revealed our identities right after high school ended. I finally decided that it was time to know my partner fully and asked him if he wished if he wanted an identity reveal. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He literally checked to see if I was an akuma back then. I slapped him on the head and thrown a vicious glare at him. That got him to stop and look like a small kitten. Imagine my surprise, when I see it was my crush from high school. We both were awkward with each other but eventually got it back in groove and became better partners over time. And, over time, we noticed Hawkmoth gave up trying to fight us and just disappeared. We both took it in stride and just continued on in life. I never revealed my feelings for him and he never mentioned his for Ladybug. 

"Okay, so you were really cute." That brought a blush to my face already. "Like, drunk Mari was something that I didn't think existed, but it was so funny and, at the same time, difficult." He continued on. 

"Go on." I can feel little prickles going up my body already. 

"You facetime me and I went to pick it up. You face was super close to the camera and it was hilarious watching you try to see if I was physically there."

I growled and heard him gulped. 

"Your words were slurred but you said you were really hot, so you decided to..." 

"To what?" I asked in a tone that said don't mess with me now. I got up and went to find those stupid pain pills for the headache I could feel coming. 

"takeyourshirtoffinfrontofme!!"  

"What? Slower." I gulp the pills down with water and took a seat on my couch. 

"You took your shirt off... in front of me." 

Fuck.

"Was I wearing a-"

"No!" He squeaked and I groaned while I saw Tikki holding her laughter at me. I glared halfheartedly at her while trying to keep my curses in check. 

"Is that it?" I asked trying to not let the embarrassment get through my mind. 

"Youalsostartedtofiddlewithit." He rushed out again but I heard fiddle and that's when my mind goes blank. 

"Shit." 

"Marinette?"

"I'll call you back." I hanged up hearing from both sides laughter from the kwamis. 

"Oh, Tikki, how in the world am I suppose to look at him again?!" I scream into my pillow and hope this goes away. 

"It can't be that bad." Her laughter finally dwindles down and floated near me. 

"I basically gave him a sex show with my boobs," I deadpan and groaned again. 

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like a you problem." 

"TIKKI!" I yell and I see her shrug her small shoulders. 

"I don't have anything for you except talk it out."

"But, I don't want to!" I whine as I see her float onto my cheek.

"You just have to try, Marinette." 

"Fine." I feel her reassuring rub and smiles at me. 

"C'mon, we should probably give the poor boy a warning we're coming." 

I was silent for a while and Tikki was giving me a questioning look.

"Mari?" 

"What if I do something that's not really nice, but it saves some of my pride?" 

"Will it be mean and cause him to hate you?" 

"He'll definitely hate, just not for the reason you're thinking for."

"Do it." 

I grin and put on the least appropriate clothes I can find that is considered normal for the outside. 

This is going to be fun. 


End file.
